


Sword in the Darkness

by violaloki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Don't End in Blood, House Tarly, M/M, Unresolved Issues, Valyrian Steel, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts when Sam, Gilly, and little Sam sneaked out in Sunday's episode and how I hope this might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword in the Darkness

_Dear Lord Tarly,_

_I have spent the last twenty three years trying to get your approval of me. I know now that it's a waisted effort. For I shall never be good enough to be considered your son anymore. I am taking Gilly and little Sam out of Horn Hill to Oldtown where hopefully they can be safer. You're right I am reading about people above me as a maester but at least with the huge library, I can become knowledgeable enough to help my brothers of the Night's Watch in the war to come. My knowledge through reading and experience will be useful when trying to protect my best friend, Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, also known as "The Prince That Was Promised." By the time you read this, we will be long gone. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Father that I can't be the perfect warrior you want me to be, I'm sorry for having compassion and emotions. But I am not sorry for taking Gilly and Little Sam out. I'm going to make the effort to be a father to my son, which I didn't have growing up. All I wanted was your acceptance. I Still care about you, father. We have an army of wildings, an army of white walkers, and the Watch as alies. I suggest you pick a side, because war is coming...and we must be ready when it comes..._

_Your son_

_Sam_


End file.
